steven_universefandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Zircon (Bào Chữa)
Zircon is a Homeworld Gem who served as Steven's lawyer during his trial. She made her debut in "The Trial". Appearance Zircon is a human-sized Gem with a slim figure, indigo blue skin, eyelids of a darker blue, a long slim nose, and periwinkle-blue, crescent-pointed hairhttps://twitter.com/howhowhoward/status/875443969521483778 that resembles a surgical hood. Her uniform consists of a pair of baby-blue pants, flats of the same blue color, a boxy, long sleeved baby-blue jacket with padded shoulders and darker blue trim along the bottom, and a white cravat. She wears a monocle over her right eye, which can display multiple info screens. Her gem is located on her chest, where the knot of her tie would be. She maintains the looser style shown by Blue Diamond and her court. Personality Zircon acts as legal counsel for Gems on Homeworld and operates via deductive reasoning. Like all Gems, she is deferential and anxious when in the presence of her superiors, the Diamonds. She looks on impossible cases (such as defending Rose Quartz) with dread yet still tries to offer sound advice to her clients. However, once she finds a proper foothold, she can present a very sound and logical argument by pointing out specific flaws and questioning how they do not make sense compared to the facts. When she is on a roll, however, she can get carried away enough to go as far as to point the culpability to a more logical culprit, such as the Diamonds. History Not much is known of her past; however, she said she has been serving the court for around 4,000 years. "The Trial" Zircon is first seen when she is assigned to Steven once he is brought to Homeworld, to defend him as he goes on trial with the Diamonds for the actions of his mother, who shattered Pink Diamond. At first, Zircon seems flustered and unprepared when she is required to defend Steven's actions in front of the Diamonds. However, after she finds a flaw in the way Rose Quartz allegedly shattered pink, she goes as far as to accuse the Diamonds themselves for the crime. This results in her being poofed by Yellow Diamond. It is unknown if she has regenerated after this incident. Relationships Zircon (Prosecuting) Due them being on different sides of Homeworld's law system, the two Zircons are at odds with one another. The prosecuting Zircon even mocks her sarcastically for being assigned to defend Rose Quartz, saying that she is basically committing treason by doing so. The Prosecuting Zircon, however, looks very shocked when Zircon is defending Steven. Rose Quartz/Steven Universe Zircon was assigned to defend Rose Quartz, much to her dismay. She could not believe what the records said about Rose's crimes, but she was also surprised by the form "Rose" had taken. Although her job mostly influences their interactions, she tries her best to defend "Rose" to the point that she manages to come up with a strong argument. Unfortunately, she is poofed as a result of this. Blue Diamond Blue Diamond is her superior. Not much is known about their relationship, but she seemed to be nervous when on the defense of the person she thought killed her fellow Diamond. She does seem to have the highest respect for her, but not enough to stop her from doing her job while on a roll. Yellow Diamond Zircon seems to be absolutely terrified of Yellow Diamond, as she seems to be afraid of saying anything that would set her off. Although this did not help, as she ended up doing just that and getting poofed by her. Abilities Zircon presumably possesses standard Era 2 Gem abilities and traits. * Keen Intellect: Zircon proved herself to have a very sharp mind, using facts and common sense to point the flaws in the historical record of Rose Quartz shattering Pink Diamond. She said that while Rose might have had the motive, she could not have had the means or the opportunity, and pointed out specific facts such as that with Rose's infamy as a war criminal and being the only active Rose Quartz she could not have gotten close enough to Pink Diamond to shatter her, and why Pink Diamond's entourage of Sapphires, Agates, or even her Pearl were supposedly unable to prevent their Diamond's demise. Zircon went on to state that Pink Diamond would have stepped out of the safety of her palanquin only for another Diamond, who would have had the authority to cover up the incident. * Hologram Projection: Zircon can project holographic screens, presumably without any technological assistance. The holograms are projected first from her monocle, which is presumably part of her form (as it is "poofed" with the rest of her). Episode Appearances Trivia * Her "hood" has been confirmed to be hair, and her neck being of the same color means it can be inferred that she either has hair or fur on her neck or is merely shoulder length and tucked into her collar. Gemology Gemstone Information * Zircon is an alternate birthstone of December and zodiacal sign of Sagittarius, whereas the official gemstone of both is turquoise. * Zircons are often associated with healing, balance, and harmony. It is also known for repelling negative energy. * Zircon is a type of zirconium silicate. * On the Mohs hardness scale, zircon is a 7.5. * In Gem mythology, Zircons, in real life, are known for "repelling negative energy", somewhat fitting with this Zircon's lawyer occupation. Gemstone